


Nervous

by Richietozier1989



Category: IT, IT Chapter 2, Reddie - Fandom, stephan king - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richietozier1989/pseuds/Richietozier1989
Summary: Eddie, Richie and the losers are making the most of senior year. Eddie trys out for the school play with Richie in backstage and costuming . The losers start to notice something about the two of them as rehearsals progress ,but what is it?





	Nervous

Chapter 1: Senior Year   
The losers walk the hallway of their highschool once again. “What the fuck happened to Summer ?” Richie scoffed as they made their way to first period. “It happened and now its over “ Eddie says quickly. As the losers pass the activities notice board Bev points out the school play sign up sheet ,” Hey look,they’re doing Romeo and Juliet this year” she said glancing at Bill. “Eds, you should so try out for Romeo” Richie said with sencerity. “Yeah, could be fun” Eddie shrugged . *richie grabs Eddie’s little black fanny pack* “ What are you doing asshole, give that back” unamused by the commentry Richie holds the pack above Eddie’s reach. “Richie , come on I’m going to be late” he said while jumping up in an attempt to retrieve his pack. “Now why would i do that?” Richie smugly responded .* Eddie continues to jump rubbing his chest against Richie on occasion which meant nothing to him in that moment ,but so much to Richie* . Richie stood and just watched as his little Eds jumped up and down practically on him, it was too much . All Richie wanted to do was drop the pack and pick his little Eds up and hold him, finally hold him without being asked why. So he does . Richie grabs Eddie mid jump and drops the pack . Both stare at each other in shock for a few seconds . “I- wheres the em .....em...” they lose themselves in each others eyes . Just Richie holding Eddie in the middle of the school corridor but no one cares, well except for Henry ,” doesn’t this hallway have a no fags aloud rule. I’ll say it once and I’ll say it again ,get out of here you fucking Faggot!” Richie snaps out of his trance by the statement and drops Eddie . Flustered they both saunter to class dazed . 

* Lunch bell rings *   
Richie walks up to Eddie from behind holding his fanny pack, he had forgotten it but didn’t have the chance to get it. “Hey Eds ,i have your pack” “oh ,thanks” *the boys walk in silence to the cafeteria* they feel the eyes burning on them and decide to ditch lunch for today. They both walk around to the noticeboard . “You know Eds ,you would make a great Romeo” “i dont know Rich” “come on, when are auditions ?” Richie glances at the notice . It reads ; auditions held at lunch in the auditorium for the next two days . “Today! Lets go” “ i dont want to Rich ,im already a laughing stock” Richie grabs Eddie’s arm gently but with a firm grip “ and you think im not ,look life isnt easy for us Eds we’re losers. You know that, being in the school play isnt going to change that” “It’s scary Rich, Henry, he could kill you if he wanted to” “don’t worry about me” “what do you mean ,Rich if something happened to you....anything I’d ....i don’t” *richie interrupts* “ stop that, Henry is just a little bitch that doesnt know how great we are” “i just” “so are we going to that audition?” “ I...” Richie grabs Eddie’s hand and leads them to the auditorium .

The stage shakes as both richie and eddie caotically stumble their way into the auditorium. Dominic and Carol (the leaders of the school drama department) turn around in shock. “Which one of you losers are trying out ?” Richie shyly pushs Eddie forward and smiles to himself . “Eddie Kaspbrak as i live and breath ,never saw you do drama” “ It’s my fault” Richie proudly announces . “Yeah, what do i do,exactly?” “Just get on stage and grab a script, its just running lines “ Dominic instructed gesturing at the stage in front of him. “Break a leg or some shit” Richie says patting Eddie on the back. Eddie takes a big puff from his inhaler and struts his way down the passagway . “Wow he has a nice ass” Richie muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic  
Would loves tips and constructive critisizm   
Slight homphobia


End file.
